rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oo7nightfire
Thank you very much nightfire sorry it took me so long to get back I'm still getting used to how all this stuff works. And don't worry if i have any problems I'll be sure to ask you P.S awesome name too :) Archives: 1 • 2 Changes and Apology Hello nightfire, it's Agent Maroon here and I just have a few suggestions and an apology. #While I agree with adding Felix and Locus on the list of main characters on the main page, I think it needs to be changed a little more; specifically, I believe that Vic should be removed for the Chairman. Reason is because while Vic is a supporting antagonist for the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Chairman proves to be a more major character, being a supporting character in the Recollections, a minor character in Season 10, and a main antagonist in the fourth saga. Along with this, Vic has only appeared in 15 episodes if you also include his Epsilon-double while the Chairman appears in at least 20 episodes. #I was thinking about what themes to add to Felix and Locus and want to know what you think. I believe we should move Felix's trivia of his psyche to 'Themes' and title it under Psyche to be similar to Washington's and Simmons' page as well as adding Monologues as he has a tendency to give a big reveal speech such as in FAQ, Cloak and Dagger, and Fed vs. New. As for Locus, I was thinking of adding "Unfortunate." as a theme as he uses the word often to describe a situation (like in Long Live the King and his Season 12 journal entry), as well as add Ideology about his belief of a soldier, similar to York. #I want to apologies for the arguments about the Season 13 Speculation blogs, as I was the one that started it. You see, even though it was you who deleted Wes' speculation page, it was my suggestion of Wes and Ltmaroon to work together that cause the two to go at each others throats and instead of informing you sooner, I tried to settle it myself, which only made things worse. The truth is, I want to help Ltmaroon become a better editor by helping him with his blog, but I didn't want to go against Wes ideas on having a great blog instead of a mediocre one; he is my friend. So, I'm truly sorry for my actions and hope to help you more in future situations. Anyway, it's great to see you doing well and I truly meant what I said about "The Boys from Blood Gulch" video and I look forward to more Specter Morph and Sand Guardians. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Good to hear you support my ideas. I'm doing pretty good too; I'm about to obtain my degree in Pre-Engineering. Besides that, I did forget to ask you one last thing. Is there anyway you can obtain the 'Themes' section from the original Control page and move it to the Chairman's page? I just don't want to waste my time retyping it if there's an easier way. If you can, don't worry about updating it, as I'll do that myself. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Tallman Messages Tallman51 (talk) 02:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 but sarge is one of the highest ranking members of the BGC Tallman51 (talk) 02:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 how do you leave sources or redircet Tallman51 (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 thanks for showing me how to use sources I would like if I could get an answer please. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) okay. But be sure to leave me a message if you ever. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 22:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Was red vs blue season 1-10 was planned since season 1 was done? Faction Infobox Changes Hello nightfire, Maroon here again to ask about changing a few things in the faction infobox template. #I kinda think that the Weapons section of the article is repetitive as most of the faction's in the series are going to use multiple and different weapons. However, I do believe that each faction has their own Signature Equipment, something that greatly relates to the faction. For example: Project Freelancer's was known for A.I.'s, Armor Enhancements, and the Mother of Invention; Red Team use the warthog the most out of all factions; Charon Industries (both Insurrection and Space Pirates) are shown to have advance alien weaponry and the Staff of Charon; the New Republic is all shown using the DMR; and so on. So that could replace the Weapons section of the infobox. #I think we should also include a Leader(s) or Commander(s) section to show the leader of the group. I think it would be important to know who exactly are the highest ranking member of these groups and who leads them. For example: Vanessa Kimball for New Republic, Donald Doyle for Federal Army of Chorus, and Chairman for the UNSC, and so on. Just to note, if we do this, I think some should just be listed as various, as some have multiple leaders over time and should be instead put into trivia, like the Blood Gulch Crew. Putting them all in the infobox would be crowded and take too much space. Anyway that's all I have to say about that. I also am wondering about which 4 characters I should now include on my List of Main Characters section to have 32, so if you have some suggestions that would be great. I hope you have a spooktacular Halloween. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry about the poor edits I've been making as of late, not trying to be a problem here. Hey. its me Ltmaroon57. I have noticed that my blog is barely getting any comments. However Wes' blog seems to have grown very quickly. I just wanted to say, go ahead and delete my blog. There is absolutly no point in keeping it up if no one is coming back to it.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 15:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, whats the point in keeping it if no one is going to come back to it. Maybe Wes is better at making good blogs. It was fun while it lasted :(Ltmaroon57 (talk) 17:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, how do I become an admin? I can be a big help to the wiki by editing and I am good at attacking hackers. How do I become one?Ltmaroon57 (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 14:44, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, its Ltmaroon57, I am here to talk to you about two things. 1) There is an anon on my blog that should really be taken care of. Just go and read the comments. 2) People on my blog are insulting me and complaining that my blog has lost so much of its community members. I want to satisfy the users on my blog. They want more people to comment. However, I can't do that since Wes is attracting all of the users. And, I was the first one to make a season 13 speculations blog, but then Wes started an arguement and you ( I am not against you, we are very good friends) gave in and decided to bring his blog back. I agreed with this decision at first, but then, I noticed no-one was commenting on my blog. I saw that Wes was attracting all of the users. At first I thought "Maybe people like Wes more than me." But then, I saw that one of the admins put Wes' blog on the front page instead of both of the blogs. I ask that you either delete his blog, or put mine on the front page with his because this is COMPLETELY unfaire. Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I think a vandal you blocked changed his IP address. The IP adress 108.213.31.190 was blocked for removing content from pages. Around 5 hours ago as of writing this, a similar IP address 108.200.73.166 moved an open parentheses randomly(I have fixed it) on one of the pages the first IP address vandalized, Leonard L. Church. This gives me plenty of reason to suspect they are the same person. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 09:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I understand why you agree. Also, someone has been vandalizing the wiki, you should really fix that.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 21:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I am not going to argue or beg you to unblock me. I didn't think it would actually let me delete eveything. That should taken care of. I am going to do the mature thing and accept my punishment. 20:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I understand. I respect your decision to block, I completely deserved it even though it was an accident. Now I will see you guys Dec. 9th. Oh, and before I go, I have made Red vs. Blue wiki, It really needs some help so, will you like to be an admin on my wiki? 23:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) On second thought. I just a great idea on how to improve my blog and get it on the front page!!!!!!! But, I need yo to unblock. Will? PLease? I promise I will stay out of trouble. Pease please plase please please please?!!!!!!! 23:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow, extending someones block from two weeks to a month just for asking to be unbanned because they have ideas on how to improve their blog, and using another account just to tell you that is a little to extreme don't ya think? 23:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) You know what, I'll find another wiki. Here is a list of things I hate about this wiki. 1) It is full of assholes. 2) It is VERY Poorly governed 3) Most of the admins (you) have know respect for me. 4) Its admins are just a bunch of power hungry bossy assholes who ban people for the dumbest things. 5) Everyone, even the admins continue to insult my blog and refuse to put it on the front page with Wes's. 6) The rules are so strict and stupid. And the list goes on and on and on. So, good day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ltmaroon57 picks up his gun and walks out the door and slams the door shut and the whole room shakes) I am not coming bck until you and the other admins find a way to improve this wiki. And since you have been so cruel to me since I joined this wiki, I am going to spread the word on why no-one should join this dump. 00:01, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I wrote you an apology letter. Ahem, Dear 0o7nightfire, I truely am sorry for what I said to you about this wiki. I didn't mean a single word I said. I don't know where that came from, I think this wiki is the best. I blew my top, I am well known for doing that, I haven't fully learned how to control my anger just yet. I really didn't know that I would actually be able to delet Everything on Wes's page. I really think that should be taken care of. I respect you and the other admins on this wiki, I truely am sorry. I really do have some great ideas for my blog, will you shorten the block to at least a few days? If not I understand. Sincerely, Your Friend ( I hope) Ltmaroon57 00:22, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I wrote you an apology letter. Did you read my letter above? Okay, that was VERY childish of me. I am sorry for going off on you. This is last time you will hear from me until I am unbanned, I promise. Now, I will do the mature AND smart thing and shut up and accept my punishment. I will see you in about a month or so. I hope we are still friends. 15:16, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you read my post? I like to wait for replies. I hope we are still friends. 13:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving and Recent Events Hello nightfire. This is Maroon and I have some things I would like to speak to you about. #Firstly, I would like to discuss your recent edits on Simmons' page. I understand that you are simply trying to shorten Simmons' article, as it's the longest character page in content (being +58 thousand bytes, with Washington's following at +57 thousand bytes), but I think your most recent edit has removed important facts of the characters' role in the plot - and more importantly - his own development. You see, after mentioning that Simmons and Jensen made the helmet camera, Simmons is only referred to in a group for the rest of his plot section; this makes it seem like Simmons isn't his own individual. For example: Simmons and Tucker arguing about doing the rescue mission on their own showed the group's opinion and dependence on each other, as Tucker, Grif, and Caboose waited for Simmons to agree rather than leave without him. Also, Simmons noting that the alarms of F.A.C. Outpost 37 stopped led to them discovering the Space Pirates attacking them and Grif noting Simmons has become more confident in himself as he's stopped kissing up to Sarge at Crash Site Bravo shows his character development. I agree with shortening his article, but some of the things you removed seem to important to leave out in my opinion. #I have noticed that Ltmaroon57 has been banned for removing content from and vandalizing Wes' page. I agree with you for the actions and punishment you gave him, but extending his "banishment" to 3 months for using another account to apologize and inform others of his absence seems a little harsh, don't you think? When he used another account, he didn't harm the wikia in anyway and even left his blog in your care, accepting his punishment. I'm not taking sides, but couldn't you have simply blocked his IP address from editing for a month. However, since you're one of my closest friends on this wikia and you're an admin, this will be the only time I bring it up and I know you'll handle the situation in the best possible way. #Lastly, I just want to say thanks for all the support you've given me and my work. I know I haven't been here long compared to other admins and editors, but I really love this wikia; you and Wes made me feel like I belong here and appreciated. I truly look forward to the future on this wikia. Anyway, just want to share my thoughts and wish you a happy Thanksgiving. Like usual, just going to spend the holiday with my family and watch some football. I look forward to more of your videos and like to know what you did for the holiday. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) If you extend my ban for doing this, I understand and I will accept it. But all I want you to do is to copy what I post down below and put it on my blog.(This is the idea I have) Here it is, Ahem, RvB season 12 was the twelf season of Red vs. Blue and the second season of the unamed saga, witch should really have been named by now. Season 12 picks up where Season 11 left off,Tucker ,Grif , Simmons, and Caboose have been seperated from there friends Colonel Sarge ,Agent Washington ,Donut ,Lopez and . Grif, Simmons, and Caboose fail at trying to train thier squads. Meanwhile, Felix, Tucker, Polomo and a few soldiers conduct a raid on a FAC outpost. During the raid, Tucker manages to capture a little capsule like thing that has the location of their friends. After a long journey to a gas station, the Reds and Blues finally reunite and meet a nice, friendly, cycopath,Dr. Grey. After Wash tells Tucker Grif Simmons and Caboose their story of what happened, they are soon ambushed by The evil Mercs Felix and Locus. After Felix tells the Reds and Blues about their plan to kill everyone on the planet, then, Carolina appears and attacks Felix, Locus, and the Reds and Blues attack the Rest of the Mercs. And now, to conclude everything, The Armies of Chorus clash in the capitol city. The Reds and Blues lead an attack on Felix, Locus, and the rest of the mercs. The Reds and Blues reveal the evil plans to the armies of Chorus. Jeapordize the plans of Charon Industries. And the stunning revelation of John Elizebeth Andersmith's real name. Now, whats next for season 13? Speculate... NOW! Will you do it? Is that front page worthy? 16:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'll fix that. 19:05, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, could you remove my original writing on my blog? And could you fix a few of those spelling mistakes and grammar errors? Also, was my ban extended to one month, ir three months? I can't remember. Thanks.-Ltmaroon57 19:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for clearing tht up, I wasn't sure. Also, is there a way you can just let me edit only my blog? If so, can you do that? Thanks. 21:16, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. 22:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Why did you do that? Are there any main antagonists in the series? Yes I agreed and I also say that project freelancer and Charon industries are the main antagonists of the series aswell. Ideas. Is ok that I put Project Freelancer and Charon Industries as ones of the two main antagonists of the series? Ok thank. I don't see what could be next in the series after the fourth saga is over don't you? Maybe there make a spinoff of red vs blue. Why don't we put role in plot in Project Freelancer like we did in Charon Industries? Would you say that project freelancer and Charon industries are arch enemies of the reds and blues? Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I was wondering if you could add the RvB season 12 blue-ray trailer to my blog. Will you? Thanks. Here is the link. http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?sid=rvb&v=more Sorry, was just wondering. New stuff. How do I add a new content on a page? Red vs blue novel. I would say that the red vs blue novel will have everything in the series and tell all of the characters origins. Things I don't know. Did Vic came from Project Freelancer? So no one knows where vic came from? Why is Dr. Leonard Church is the formerly Director of Project Freelancer? Why not put vic into the project freelancer paga. Things you forgot to put in. Tomorrow you can put Vic into the project freelancer page since he work for project freelancer. So V.i.c. did came from project freelancer. Thank you. RE: Check your email. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 19:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is Ltmaroon57 I know that the enitre RT community and RvB fanbase is mourning the loss of Monty Oum. But, there has been news about RvB season 13 that Wes has on his blog. In order for my blog to survive until the end of chorus trilogy, it must be updated. I am not asking you to update it. I have been inactive for over a month now minding my own buissiness waiting for my ban to be lifted. I fear that if my blog isn't updated by me soon, it won't survive. Please, I have been nice, kind, minding my own buissiness, trying my best to obey the rules (Besides making different accounts) for almost two months. Please, I ask, will you? Sorry if I sound competetitive, I get that from my dad. -- 23:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Just noting but there are some stuff on the Candidate for Deletion category. Most recently Agent new jersey. The other 2 are unused redirects. Kind regards, 00:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Ltmaroon57, That's okay. I think my blog can survive another week or two. However, can you do me a favor and add the new wall paper images for season 13 to my blog? Also, just to let you know, mine and Sergeantchurch's new machinima is going great. We are almost finished.-- 16:19, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Ltmaroon57 here, Thanks, but I should have been more specific and said that I wanted them on the front page of the blog like Wes's, not in the slide show. Can you change it please?-- 22:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Ltmaroon57, Thanks! Thank you for helping me keep my blog up. you are a good friend.-- 15:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it feels good to be back. I was wondering, I edited my blog and it actually starting to get some comments back. I was wondering, is it worthy of the front page? Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The reason for the formatt error is because I have been trying to put the RvB season 13 teaser pic at the top in the center, but that didn't work for some reason. Can you please point out the grammar errors please so I may fix them? Well, I re formatted it, and fixed some spelling errors such as "twelf" to (12th) Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Updating videos A user asked me recently if we should go ahead and replace the videos on the episode pages with the new 1080p ones from RT's new channel. I don't see any reason not to, but I told them I'd run it by you. Should be simple (albeit slightly tedious) to go through them all as they come out. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 02:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah uploading them side-by-side shouldn't be too difficult. IIRC we've done that already with a few PSAs that had differences in them. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 01:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I forgot I am a sponsor.EsLocoSoldado (talk) 03:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey I apalogized give me a break I foregot It hasnt gone out for non-sponsers.EsLocoSoldado (talk) 03:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay will do sorry for the spoilers. I've been having the shitiest day today.EsLocoSoldado (talk) 03:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Nightfire! I looked at the history page for "Prologue" and it says that editing was temporarily disabled. In which case, may I send you the transcript for the episode? I wrote it on Microsoft Office, and was eager to share it on the wiki as soon as possible. Thanks for your time!Silvokrent (talk) 22:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, so this whole flame insurrectionist business. mybe wait for confirmation from the show. Think you could do that because that'd be greeeeaaat. XD what up Hitler. Glad to see I pushed you to the point of locking the page. Timeline You may want to revise the RvB timeline to make it up to date, it hasn't been edited since mid-last season. Hi, It's Ltmaroon57. I have fixed the spelling errors on my blog, and added the Season 13 trailer. I also re-done the layout. Can you put it on the front page? Thanks! --Ltmaroon57 (talk) 15:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your welcome. And sorry for not seeing the message sooner. I am glad to help in any ways I can. I've actually been using this wiki for a long time now. For references, reminders and things I possibly missed. So I was thinking, I might as well contribute something, even though it wasn't a lot. MrLightishRed (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Fixed news "template" Hey, I fixed the News component of the homepage to remove the extra tag that was appearing after it. You may want to lock these sorts of pages though, since they're typically targets for vandalism. I'll have the screenshots up shortly, I kinda forgot about RvB XD. I was sitting there thinking "Alright it's Monday, what is there that I was waiting for on this day?" http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 22:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I fixed all the ones that I could see. --Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank, I'll try to fix them.--Ltmaroon57 (talk) 15:38, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Is my blog front page worthy now?--Ltmaroon57 (talk) 22:55, May 5, 2015 (UTC) With all do respect..... I honestly can't find anything else.-- 01:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh my, I didn't notice all of those. I fixed them all :)--Ltmaroon57 (talk) 13:45, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Something you need to delete http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Making_characters_and_freelancers Booyahhayoob (talk) 17:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) S14 Speculations blog May I suggest that we let this wiki's community decide who gets to do the speculations blog for Season 14 (if there will be such thing, that is). As you may be aware, there were two seperate blogs for Season 13, one by WesternGen and the other by Ltmaroon57. To prevent future error, I suggest possibly making a poll for next season's blog. The winner of that poll...well you know what happens next. From doing the blogs for previous seasons, we already know that Wes is still a suitable candidate. But I also seem to be more than interested to carry on the tradition. You should take some time to consider this. I'm not rushing you, just if you make up your mind, please be sure to let me know. Theoriginal66 (talk) 20:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I could thank you enough for what you did :)--Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) UNSC ''Tartarus I was thinking about making a page for this ship. Any objections? IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 18:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) And...nevermind. Didn't notice we already had one.IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 19:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Speculation Blog If you don't mind, I have a potential idea regarding the speculation blog thing you wanted to act on. Instead of deleting the blog(s) that isn't the "best" one, you could edit the blog(s) yourself putting a link to the "best" blog you want the discussion on at the bottom, and disable comments by unchecking the "Commenting" checkbox (and leaving the user a talk page message explaining if they aren't up to speed). This would leave the conversation centralized in one place, but also allow users to keep their blogs if they want to. Also, nice selection of screenshots. It was pretty similar to the ones I was going to upload, but once again the whole re-arranging of the sponsor/registered releases made me forget. :P 1277 by 713 is close enough to 1280 by 720 that I don't see any need to go replace your uploads (unless it bugs you :P). http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 05:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Monday's Screenshots Hey, I'm going to be at a family event Monday, so I most likely will not be able to upload screenshots for Monday's RvB episode. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 05:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Homepage and Screens Two things. First, the little blue box on the homepage says "Watch Red vs. Blue, Mondays at 5:00 PM CT for Sponsors and 7:00 PM CT for the public.", and should be updated to something along the lines of "Watch RvB, Sundays at 5:00 PM CT for Sponsors and Mondays at 7:00 PM CT for the public." (shortening it to RvB would allow it to still fit on four lines) Secondly, I currently have a severe fever and cough and may not be awake when the episode is released for registered users. I already have the screenshots taken, so if you want, we can see if I can send them to you in an email or something so that you can post them if I'm not awake. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 14:57, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Alright I sent the email, it should have shown up. If you look at the source code of the homepage, the text in question is literally visible, but I'll send Jman a message anyways. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 19:07, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Alrighty, everything should be set. One of these days we should really continue that conversation about you wanting a voice or two to help out with a couple small bits. (obviously now's a bad time since my voice is FUBAR from the coughing XD) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 19:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Grif Make Aliens Go Boom I rewatched Recreation a few days ago, and I'm sure that Grif killed one of the digsite aliens when they breached through the Temple. I can't remember the exact episode, and I since I don't have a stable internet connection I thought I'd upload a picture and point it out to you. Warm Regards, IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 00:19, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I've been trying to help out around the wikia more, but since I graduated from High School it's been hard to have an internet connection and I never know when I can actually get online. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was Sharkface comment about the Insurrectionists being dead in Episode 7 of Season 13. Should we change their statuses to KIA instead of MIA? Warm Regards, IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 01:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Dead Innies, commentary on the Blu-Ray Disc confirms Maine punched Sleeveless' head off in Season 10. So he at least is dead. IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 15:11, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Articles About Conflicts I was wondering if we could start making articles covering wars and conflicts written the Red vs. Blue Universe. --TheAwesomeHyperon (talk) 04:08, June 16, 2015 (UTC) No i meant like how Halopedia has articles about conflicts like the Human-Covenant war, with info about length, casualties, ect. I'm not saying saying there should be an article for every single one, but the most important ones, like the Chorus Civil War, or the Chorus-Charon War. We should at the very least consider it. --TheAwesomeHyperon (talk) 21:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Changing the Wiki-Content Timeline Link to Universe Hello nigthfire, it's Maroon here. It has been a long time since I last contacted you and I hope you had a good 4th of July. Anyway, I have a suggestion on editing the "Wiki-Content" tab to cover more of the wiki; instead of having only a link to the timeline in it, we should have a collection of information relating to the overall universe within RvB, titled "Universe" (similar to how other tabs offer links to other pages, like "Characters"). In it, we can include the RvB universe's timeline, running gags, locations, factions, and species. If the issue is what to link each one to, I believe we could link "Running Gags" to List of Running Gags, "Locations" to Category:Locations or Template:Locations, "Factions" to Category:Teams or Template:Faction, and "Species" to its own page just like we did for "Timeline". If you support my idea or want to speak to me more about it, please leave a message on my page. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 14:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I had a good 4th of July. I'm happy that you support my idea and I pretty much covered everything we should add. Thanks for listening. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 16:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, great job in adding the Universe tab! However, I think you should change the third entry to category:Weapons & Objects|Weapons/Objects, as the current link takes you to an empty category page. Anyway, just trying to help and its good to know you kept your promise. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Just Introducing myself Hey there. I was the one who made the recent edit to the latest episode's page. Also the one who had that theory on it being Tucker's sword that ended the Meta. Been debating joining for a LONG time (since Season 9) and now here I am. I'll be more of a person who tidies up articles than one who creates new ones but as I get used to the wiki I'll probably start helping out a bit there. Also, work takes a lot of my time (I live onsite with terrible internet) so if I disappear for long peroids, don't worry about it. Anyway, just to say hi, and I look forward to contributing more to this fantastic project :D CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 14:17, August 5, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, there was a whole debate on Tucker/Sarge/The Meta thing on Tumblr; after some science (of which I contributed to there as well), we all agreed it was Tucker's sword. So I thought I might share the theory here. Anyway, I'll do what I can to keep the articles neat. I roleplay a lot on Tumblr (hence the username here) and write, so I'm a bit crazy when it comes to grammar. Always happy to help :) CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 14:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Should we stop waiting for public release? You know, I have been wondering if we should stop waiting for an episode's public release to add information to articles. It could benefit the wiki by keeping it up-to-date, and we do have the Spoiler template to use as a warning to viewers who haven't seen the episode yet. Maybe we can start a poll and let users decide whether we should or not. I can use some feedback on this. Thanks. Lakeblood (talk) 01:19, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'm rewatching the series, and while a lot of the main sections are pretty complete, there's a few bits of trivia I figured I can add! Lucis absentia (talk) 04:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Plans for Chorus Trilogy artwork to be on here I do have to ask you this, because of Luke McKay a former Bungie member that we have his artwork on here, wouldn't be possible if we can confirm this with you and the founder of this wiki if it's ok to upload these images of the Chorus Trilogy characters whom they include General Vanessa Kimball, Lieutenants John Andersmith, Antoine Bitters, Katie Jensen, and Charles Palomo, and perhaps the unidentified Lieutenant, Cunningham and Rogers, and Matthews, and of course the Charon Industries characters, Locus, Felix, and Sharkface, and Jackson, Sam, the Mercenary Scientist and the Terrified Mercenary, and of course, the Feds, General Donald Doyle, Dr Emily Grey, Randy (though never seen on screen) Randy's friend (Research Complex 2C Fed) and perhaps the Rebel Medic and maybe some characters if needed, well is it ok if I have my art on here someday when I upload to this site and can I do this with your permission. :( Colby James (talk) 10:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Sync gag Didn't it reappear in the Chorus Trilogy at some point? Also, pretty sure there are a couple of others that aren't really running if that one wasn't. 13:27, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Unidentified New Republic light blue soldier I have something to say, well while I watched this video I saw an unidentified soldier in light blue with Andersmith but like General Kimball's color but isn't her armor it is likely another character that is unidentified would we confirm this is an unidentified solider in "Oh Captains, My Captains" and though he or she doesn't have a name it is an unnamed and minor character never seen throughout the entire series, the soldier is seen to the left of Andersmith and wears a similar color as Kimball but not Kimball's armor as she had as standard New Republic Armor on ODST design. Colby James (talk) 10:55, August 26, 2015 (UTC) http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Blue_New_Republic_Solider now I know you will say he is minor and not any speech roles but I seem to have found an unidentified soldier on Andersmith's team in light blue like I said similar to Kimball's colors and never seen on screen through the rest of the series so I found this hidden character. but I do need you to have a think about it and tell me if it's fine or not. Colby James (talk) 11:32, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Charles Palomo I have a trivia fact, in Oh Captains, My Captains where he first appeared along with Felix, Tucker, Cunningham and Rogers, was Palomo a private during this event and after the mission later promoted Lieutenant? because Tucker didn't admire Palomo the young recruit during that time. Colby James (talk) 01:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Red vs. Blue Season 13 Soundtrack Anyone wanna create a page for it? My page creating skills are not up to snuff but I did just locate all the info for it on amazon.co.uk if you want to make a page for it. And my god, some of the previews made me cry, I tell you. CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 03:01, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Oo7nightfire but I disagree with regards to the character Aiden Price (reposting my speculation as to why here as you may not have been notified by the wiki, and I didn't know how else to message you). The beam was applied in a short pulse to the nose of the ship rather then its flank. Also it's quite likely for a former UNSC ship to have emergency escape facilities which may not have been shown (especially for the control room). Either of us could be right. For now though, I'll leave the page as is (since your last edit), and see what new information future episodes reveal... :)